A Little Piece Of Heaven
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: "Before the story begins, is it such a sin and I will take what's mine, create what God would never design"/Shonen-ai, songfic, OOC


**Dislaimer:**

Kuroshitsuji chara © Toboso Yana

A Little Piece Of Heaven ©Avenged Sevenfold

And I just have this shit, I mean story

**Warning:**

Shonen-ai, songfic, OOC(maybe?), death chara, and blood is everywhereeee~

**Summary:**

"_Before the story begins, is it such a sin and I will take what's mine, create what God would never design"_

* * *

Bulan purnama menerangi bumi yang malam. Awan mendung menghiasi seluruh langit sehingga bintang-bintang tidak dapat menunjukkan sinar terangnya. Tidak cocok—maksudku, sangat tidak cocok untuk kencan dengan kekasih di luar. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda satu ini. Ia sudah menyiapkan _dinner set_ di meja makan kecil di sebelah balkon apertemennya yang kurang terawat. Taplak meja, dinner set, dinner, lilin, sekarang apalagi yang kurang? Gumam pemuda itu. Lalu ia melihat vas bunga yang kosong ditengah meja makan. Ah, ia lupa menaruh bunga. Langsung saja mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah darah seperti warna matanya dan menaruhnya di vas bunga kosong tadi. Setelah dirasanya sudah selesai, pemuda itu pun duduk di sofa merah magenta di dan menonton tv di ruang tengah.

Pemuda itu adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Rambutnya hitam legam, badannya tinngi serta tegap, seluruh kulitnya putih pucat, hidungnya mancung dan tajam, matanya berwarna merah ruby, tatapannya pun tajam. Sekilas, ia mirip vampir bermata merah darah. Yah tapi ia adalah manusia dan semua kateristik yang ia punya dapat memikat semua perempuan di bumi. Siapa sangka manusia ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna ini _gay_?—menyukai sesama jenis. Ah, sungguh disayangkan. Padahal dengan modal ketampanan ini ia dapat menikah 10 gadis kaya raya sekaligus.

Baru saja ia mematikan tv, ia sudah mendapat ketukan pintu. Segera saja ia membuka pintu dan menemukan orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya—Ciel Phantomhive. Pemuda yang tingginya jauh 20cm dari Sebastian. Tubuhnya mungil, parasnya manis, berambut kelabu, matanya besar dan berwarna biru laut yang indah. Lebih cocok kalau ia menjadi perempuan ketimbang laki-laki.

Sebastian pun menyuruh Ciel masuk. Ciel sedikit terkejut melihat balkon pemilik ruangan apertemen ini.

"Kau mau kencan dengan seseorang, Sebastian? Kenapa kau undang aku? Apa kau mau aku merekam semua keromantisanmu dan pasanganmu, huh?" tanya Ciel dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Sebastian hanya tersenyum renyah, "Hahaha, bisa saja kau ini. Duduklah disitu". Tanpa basa basi Ciel duduk di kursi meja makan di dekat balkon. Memang. Ciel orangnya selalu cuek dengan segalanya, tidak sepenuhnya sih.

Sebastian pun mengambil duduk di seberang meja makan lalu menyuruh Ciel makan. Dasar,walaupun Ciel tahu bahwa makanan tersebut bukan untuknya tapi pacar Sebastian, tetap saja dimakannya. Ke-_cuek_-kannya kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan, batin Ciel dalam hati—tanpa dosa. Sebastian pun membuka obrolan ringan. Ia memang ahli dalam membawa suasana baru sekalipun suasana tersebut begitu canggung dan kaku. Ciel pun terbawa suasana dan mengobrol panjang dengan Sebastian. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari, pacar Sebastian tidak kunjung datang. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan jam 11.30. Apa pacarnya lupa dengan jadwal kencannya atau baru putus sebelum Sebastian mengundangnya? Jangan-jangan…

"Sebastian, mana pacarmu? Jam segini kok belum datang?" tanya Ciel sedikt cemas

"Lho? Pacarku 'kan sudah datang. Didepanku pula" jawabnya dengan tersenyum tulus. Entah itu tulus atau tidak tapi bisa diartikan senyumnya menunjukkan bahwa ia senang. Kecemasan Ciel yang selama ini di benaknya akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Ia tahu Sebastian gay, tapi ia tidak! Ia masih menyukai perempuan bahkan sudah dijodohkan dengan perempuan pilihan orangtuannya. Intinya dia straight. Belum saja ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Sebastian sudah bersimpuh dengan satu kaki layaknya pangeran dan membuka kotak cincin bermata berlian di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya didepan dadanya.

"Ciel, will you marry me?" ucap Sebastian dengan nada tegas tapi lembut. Tapi…

"Hahaha! Apa kau bercanda Sebastian? Aku ini bukan perempuan. Apa kau tidak tahu aku sudah bertunangan dengan perempuan? Apa kau gila mau menikah sesama jenis!? Itu menjijikkan, Sebastian" ejek Ciel dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan beruntun yang menyakitkan. Ciel hanya tertawa mengejek. Hatinya makin sakit seiring gelak tawa dan fakta yang diberikan Ciel. Ia hanya bisa menahan amarahnya dengan mengatup giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia tahu. Ia tahu bahwa Ciel sudah bertunangan dengan perempuan. Artinya dia masih normal—tidak seperti dirinya.

Sebastian menyukai Ciel sejak pertemuan pertama di universitas. Sejak saat itu mereka selalu berangkat, ke kelas, makan, bahkan _weekend_ pun selalu bersama-sama seperti sepasang kekasih. Sebastian yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya kini menjadi tersenyum tipis. Bukan. Itu bukan tersenyum. Tapi seringai. Seringai yang mengerikan. Ciel memudar tawanya tadi. Ia sedikit takut melihat perubahan air muka Sebastian, "S-sebastian?" tanyanya sedikit gemetaran. Kotak cincin tersebut jatuh ke lantai kusam apertemennya. Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengambil pisau makan di meja. Ciel membelalakkan matanya, pupil matanya mengecil, seluruh badannya gemetaran. Ia ingin lari, tapi tidak bisa. Seakan-akan ada puluhan tangan yang menahan kakinya agar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"S-SEBASTIAN! AKKKHHH!" teriaknya setelah Sebastian menusuk bahunya dengan pisau. Darah mengucur deras dari sana. Tidak puas akan itu, Sebastian langsung menusuknya lagi diberbagai tempat. Tangan, kaki sampai perut. Ia kelihatan tambah senang seiring teriakan-teriakan kesakitan Ciel. Ditambah senyum maniak itu. Sebastian sudah menyerupai iblis ketimbang manusia.

Ciel ingin lari tapi kakinya terlalu sakit bahkan mungkin lumpuh akibat tusukan pisau Sebastian. Ia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Untuk mengambil nafas saja susah apalagi lari dari tindakan Sebastian.

"Sebastian… uhuk… tolong.. berhenti…uhuk.. lakukan ini padaku…," mohon Ciel dengan tersengal-sengal. Darahnya sudah mengotori lantai dan pakaiannya. Kaos hitam dan celana jeans Sebastian penuh bercak darah yang bukan milik Sebastian. Ia terlalu takut menemui ajalnya nanti. Ia berharap Sebastian melepasnya dan lari ke manapun asal dapat perawatan intens dari orang yang menemukannya lalu Sebastian ditangkap akibat tindakan kejamnya ini. Tapi itu pikiran yang dangkal. Mana mungkin 'kan?

"Sudah terlambat, honeydear~"jawabnya tersenyum

JLEB

Tusukan terakhir tepat mengenai ubun-ubun kepala Ciel. Besi tajam tersebut menembus otak utama. Merobek dan mematikan syaraf kehidupan secara paksa. Mulut dan anggota tubuh yang sempat memberontak tadi langsung melemas dan terdiam. Jantung serta organ dalamnya berhenti bekerja. Matanya menutup untuk yang terakhir. Tanda tak ada kehidupan lagi di tubuh mungil pemuda ini.

Darah dari pemuda bermata biru ini mengalir deras keluar dari tubuhnya. Sebastian mengambil pisau yang tertancap di ubun-ubun kepala itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Ia pun mengecup dahi _pacar_nya yang penuh luka dan darah lalu mengakutnya ke dalam kamarnya.

Papan bertuliskan _'no distrub'_ menggantung di kenop pintu kamar. Kalian tidak akan percaya. Sebastian menyutubuhi Ciel lebih dari 50 kali. Entah iblis mana yang merasuki Sebastian. Butuh waktu untuk mempercayai bahwa Sebastian sudah menyutubuhi sesama jenisnya yang sudah mati dan hampir membusuk. Walau sudah menyalakan pendingin ruangan besuhu minus tiga. Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan itu. Yang penting Ciel sudah menjadi milik seutuhnya. Orangtua Ciel? Ah, masa bodo. Dia bisa menyembunyikannya di dalam tanah atau atap apertemennya.

Itu sudah gila, Sebastian.

_Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

Esok harinya, Sebastian menusukkan pisaunya ke dada Ciel. Merobek dan mengotori kulit porselen milik Ciel. Ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari—Jantung. Ia pun menariknya hingga jantung tersebut terpisah dari tubuh Ciel dan menaruh ke piring lalu memakannya dengan lahap membiarkan sang pemilik jantung tergeletak tak bernyawa di tempat tidur.

Setelah selesai makan, Sebastian memutar musik romantis di radio tuanya lalu berdansa dengan mayat Ciel. Saking bersemangatnya ia berdansa dengan _istri_nya itu, kepala Ciel terputus sehingga terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan tenang, pemuda raven itu mengambil kepala tersebut lalu menjahitnya dengan jarum dan benang seadanya. Setelah kepalanya tersambung kembali, Sebastian pun menaruhnya di peti mati yang ditaruh diruangan tengah dalam keadaan berdiri. Ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan menonton tv sesekali melirik ke arah peti mati yang berisi istrinya yang tak bernyawa, mata terbuka seolah terkejut, dan luka jahitan disekujur tubuh. Kau pasti takkan mengenali wajah orang mati ini jika kau takkan melihat wajahnya sebelum mati penuh luka di wajahnya, kau tahu? Dia seperti bukan Ciel Phantomhive seperti dulu. Yang masih bisa tersenyum dan mengeluarkan emosi. Tapi yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah terdiam dan terbujur kaku. Namanya juga sudah tak bernyawa ya 'kan?

_You think it's over but it's just begun_

Tanpa disadarinya, tangan ciel bergerak dan bola matanya melotot kearah Sebastian. Sebastian tersedak minumannya karena tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan orang yang sudah mati lalu berjalan seperti zombie yang ingin memakan otak manusia hidup.

"Sebastian, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Sebastian tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berlari ketakutan bahwa beberapa benda tajam mengejarnya. Untung saja dia sudah keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Kalau tidak, nasibnya akan sama seperti pintu dengan benda tajam yang menancap disana atau yang lebih buruk lagi. Seperti Ciel.

Sebastian hanya bisa lari dan lari. Ia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang bahkan 2 detik pun. Gelak tawa Ciel mengusir kesunyian malam. Bulu kuduk Sebastian berdiri mendengarnya dan menambah kecepatan larinya.

Ia pun masuk pekarangan makam yang sepi. Lega bahwa yang mengejarnya sudah jauh darinya. Tapi itu salah. Ciel sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan menusukkan tangannya ke dada Sebastian. Tangannya mendapat apa yang ia cari. Jantung Sebastian. Langsung saja ia tarik sehingga yang empunya berteriak kesakitan sekaligus mati di tempat. Ya, Sebastian mati di saat itu juga.

_You had my heart at least for the most part_

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime_

Dalam sekejap, Sebastian pun jatuh kedalam lubang dosa yang akhirnya berujung pada tempat yang penuh bara api—neraka bersama memori dan dosa yang ia lakukan semasa hidup.

'_Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven_

_While you burned in hell, no peace forever_

Ia bertemu kepada orang yang dicintainya sekaligus korban pembunuhannya—Ciel. Disekililingnya dipenuhi memori detik-detik dimana dia melamar dan membunuh Ciel sampai saat ia sendiri mati di tangan Ciel. Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi

Ia tersadar akan dosanya selama ini. Sebastian memohon agar dirinya dimaafkan tapi Ciel mecekik lehernya dan bertanya penuh amarah.

"Berikan sedikit waktu, Ciel. Tolonglah… maafkan aku..,"

_I must venture back to apologize_

"Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak memberikanku waktu? Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit merendah

_I will suffer for so long_

_(What will you do, not long enough?)_

_To make it up to you_

_(I pray to God that you do)_

_I'll do whatever you want me to do_

_(Well then I'll break you unchained)_

"Ciel, ayo kita membuat dunia baru…bersama-sama". Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan saling berpelukan—tanda setuju.

_We're coming back, coming back_

_We'll live forever, live forever_

Mereka pun kembali ke dunia manusia. Dan pergi menuju gereja kecil. Gereja tersebut dipenuhi tamu. Altar suci menjadi saksi pernikahan sepasang calon suami-istri. Kebahagian terpancar dari _pasutri_ bahagia tersebut. Tapi _saat ini_ tidak lagi. Dua orang—atau lebih tepat disebut zombie—berdiri di ambang pintu. Memandang semua orang yang berada di dalam gereja tersebut. Mengeluarkan seringai yang mengerikan yang tak lain milik Sebastian dan Ciel.

Sebastian memotong badan mereka terbelah menjadi dua dengan gergaji besi. Ciel membunuh para tamu dengan berbagai senjata tajam. Darah dan beberapa anggota tubuh berceceran dimana-mana. Teriakan keskitan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Mereka sengaja membiarkan pastor itu hidup agar dapat menikah secara sah dan mayat para tamu dibiarkan begitu saja untuk menjadi tamu _pernikahan abadi_ mereka.

_Let's have a wedding, have a wedding_

"Apa kau menerima Sebastian Michaelis sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam suka dan duka?"

"Ya, aku bersedia" jawabnya

"Dan apa kau menerima Ciel Phantomhive sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam suka dan duka?"

"Ya, aku bersedia" jawabnya sambil menaruh cincin berlian di jari manis Ciel menambah pesona bahagia di raut wajahnya lalu berciuman lembut tapi penuh arti. Mereka pun langsung membunuh pastor tersebut dan pergi ke kota.

_Let's start the killing, start the killing_

Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Mereka membunuh dan menyebarkan kejahatan di malam kelam. Membuat semua orang takut—terutama mereka yang sedang menjalin hubungan cinta. Tidak peduli lagi apa korban mereka itu adalah anak-anak sampai orangtua. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah membunuh dan menjadikannya makan malam mereka.

Detik demi detik. Menit demi menit. Jam demi jam. Hari demi hari dan seterusnya melakukan hal yang sama bersama-sama. Seperti kertas dan lem yang saling menyatu—tak bisa dipisahkan. Pergi ke taman ria, foto-foto di photobox, makan malam pun selalu bersama layaknya pasangan _normal_ lainnya.

_We were more than friends before the story ends_

Ironisnya, Tuhan sudah mengutuk mereka. Walaupun sudah mati, mereka tidak bisa pergi ke surga maupun neraka. Beruntung mereka sudah mengikat ikatan sehidup semati, dengan begini, mereka akan selalu bersama sampai kiamat. Ikatan mereka abadi. Cinta itu buta. Tidak memandang status dan gender. Walau hanya _sebatas_ mayat hidup.

_And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design_

Cobalah periksa sekitarmu, tepat kau membaca ini. Mungkin saja mereka menunggumu dari belakang untuk dijadikan makan malam lezat malam ini.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hiah.. akhirnya updet juga. Maaf banget kalo ada bagian yang mengganjal, menyinggung, dan lain-lain. Silakan taruh saja di review. Alurnya kecepatan? Ceritanya gaje? GOMENNE! Aku cuma menuangkan insipirasi yang menumpuk di otak imajinasi ini Dx

Maaf ya jadi rada _berat_ gini =w=

Gara-gara nulis ini jadi inget Rev. Huwaaaa… REEEEVV! AKU KANGEN SUARAMU! Semoga kamu diterima di sisi-NYA selalu. Amin u,u) . Kalau kebetulan lewat di neraka, sampaikan salam cintaku untuk Sebby ya? *PLAK*ngaco mode: on*

Terinspirasi dari lagu yang gak pernah kubuang dari songtrack hape a.k.a my favorite song. Dari kelas tiga sd dijejelin lagu kayak beginian. Akhirnya agak rada gimana gitu sekarang. Tenang, saya juga mencoba jadi feminim kok *eh? Ketauan aibnya XD*

Bagi yang merasa fans Avenged Sevenfold, review dan fave ya! Wajib lho! *plak*abaikan ini*

Mau flame? Pake bahasa sopan ya? Pliiiiiss D,x

Mau review and fave? Silakan aja, gan~ gak ada yang ngelarang, gan~

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READERS AND SILENT READERS! LOVE YOU! XD**


End file.
